Canary
by aph-alpaca
Summary: Miku is another bully victim until one day she discovers she has a little friend.


**Just a one shot someone asked me for. Hope ya enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><span>Miku's POV<span>

Walking home today was another failure. The popular kids followed me and nearly killed me again. When I got home I just quickly ran, or did my best to run, to my room and collapsed onto my bed. My grandparents are usually asleep and don't care about what I do as I long as I don't get pregnet. My whole body was aching again but I knew I couldn't go to sleep yet. I shifted myself until I was laying on my back. I guess I deserved this punishment though, I'm not perfect like the other kids. I was about to doze off when I heard chipping. It's the middle of winter so there's no way it could be from outside.

I got up and noticed there was a cage covered with a sheet. I quickly got up ignoring the pain and went to the cage. There was a note saying 'Happy Birthday Miku. Love Grandma and Grandpa. ' I put the note down and uncovered the cage. Inside the white old fashion cage was a canary but for some reason it looked green. Strange... I guess I'm not alone when it comes to not fitting it. The bird happily chipped as I opened its door. " Come here little guy " I told the bird. I knew it was a male because it could sing. What surprised me though was when I said that the bird flew unto my finger. I took it out of the cage and went towards the window. " There's no sense for you to be a prisoner just like me. "

I opened the window and released the bird. I watched it fly away as I smiled to myself. I went back to my bed when something landed on my shoulder. I turned and saw the little green canary singing happily on my shoulder. I stood there shocked that a bird would do such a thing. I offered it my finger to land on which it did without hesianting and looked at the odd bird. " Looks like you're an odd one...just like me. I know what I could name you...How's Mikuo? It's like my name but suitable for a guy." The bird happily chipped and sang in response. I'll just take that as a yes.

I put Mikuo back in his cage and closed his little door as I got out my math book to do my homework. I could hear Mikuo's songs getting slower as if to signal sadness. I got back up and opened his cage again. He immediately flew out and landed once again on my shoulder. This bird is kinda annoying but at the same time cute. " I take it as you want to stay with me. Okay fine. " I sat back down and began my homework. Mikuo singing a little song as he stood on my shoulder. I guess I got a friend now.

The Next Day

I got home today with only little damage. I tried to go to my room but my grandmother stopped me. " Miku, wait child. " she told me. I stood in the hallway as she came up to. " You're bird we got you yesterday I'm afraid is terribly sick. " Sick? How could Mikuo have gotten sick? I mean, I didn't feed him anything but his food and water yesterday and I put the blanket over his cage before going to sleep. How could he be sick? I looked at my grandmother as if she were crazy.

" What do you mean? "

" You see dear, he's not eating or singing and his eyes are slightly closed, and his feathers seemed to be all puffed up. I don't know what to do to help the little guy. "

" I quickly went to my room and saw Mikuo in the corner of his cage all puffed up and quiet with his eyes closed. I got scared and picked him up in my hands. " Mikuo! Wake up Mikuo! " as soon as I said that he opened his eyes and started chipping and singing. His feathers went back to normal as well. He...he was throwing a tantrum because I wasn't here wasn't he? I shook my head relieved that he was okay and not sick at all. He's my only friend and he's very important to me. " Seriously Mikuo, what am I going to do with you? You scared Grandmother. " He acted like he did nothing wrong though happily singing his little song.

" I wish I could take you to school with me so this situation could be avoided but they'll take you away from me." he seemed to looked at me with an expression say 'so? I want to be with you.' This bird is crazy or maybe I am. " No, you can not come to school with me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. " but still this little bird kept giving me the same expression until I gave in. " Alright, but only this one time. After that, you stay home and never throw another tantrum again. Okay? " Mikuo sang a more happier tune now as if to say yay. I kinda laughed at myself for giving into a bird.

The Next Morning

I got dressed in my usual uniform and got ready. Mikuo was already chipping happily in his still covered cage. I guess he was excited. I grabbed my bag and a small box with hole on the top so Mikuo could breathe. I took him out of the cage and put him in the box leaving the actual cage still covered. " Okay, now Mikuo, you have to be very very quiet or else you might be taken away from me and never see me again, okay? " Mikuo once again only sang in response but once I opened my bedroom door he got quiet, so quiet I thought he'd be sick. I walked to school protecting the small box with my life.

When I got to school I put Mikuo in my locker. " Okay Mikuo, I'll be back as soon as possible. Do not make a sound. " I was about to close my locker door when Mikuo started to squawk or something of the sort. I quickly opened up the locker and took him out of the box. " Mikuo behave. I don't want people to find you. " I put him back but everytime I did he would begin to make more sounds. I finally decided to put him in the box and in my bag.

Classes went smoothly. At least that's what I wish I could say. Every 5 minutes Mikuo would begin to sing or something. The teachers paid no attention to it luckily since the classes were louder than Mikuo. When the dismissal bell rang I ran out of the class room taking Mikuo out of the box. He just stood on my finger like all the other times and happily sang his song. Everything went smoothly until the popular kids came up to me.

Kaito, Meiko, and their little leader Neru. " What's that you got there Miku? A stupid bird? " Neru laughed I tried to put Mikuo back in his box but as soon as I did Kaito snatched it from me.

" Neru, please, give him back to me. He's important to me! " I pleaded. She only laughed again as if my statement was so pathetic it was laughable.

" Aww, he's important? Too bad. It's just a stupid bird and birds deserve to fly free, don't you agree?" Kaito said openning the box. Mikuo quickly darted out and flew away. I could begin to feel my legs weaken and my eyes swell up with tears of sadness.

" See, stupid Miku. That stupid bird will never love you just like everything else in this world. You will never be loved. " Meiko mocked. I fell to the ground crying when I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked and realized it was Mikuo. I stopped crying and held him in my hands and Neru looked at me pissed off and confused.

" What the? Kill that stupid bird! Just kill the damn thing! " Neru screamed. Kaito and Meiko tried to take Mikuo out of my hands but I kept refusing. They started hitting me and kicking me to get me to let go my my will to protect Mikuo was still stronger. I was bleeding terribly and bruises were everywhere. Neru ran off with Kaito and Meiko as soon as they saw an adult coming. I couldn't move. I was just too weak.

" Kuo?...are...are you okay? " I managed to get out. I opened my hands to see Mikuo happily chipping and completely unharmed. I smiled and cried tears of joy. " You're okay! You're ...okay. I'm so happy. " The tears seemed to mix with the blood as droplets fell to the ground. I got up unsteadily but I was determined to get Mikuo back home. But the oddest thing happened. As I tried to walk Mikuo flew and pushed up the side I was leaning on, so if I was leaning on my right he'd push me up from my right so that'd I'd walk straight, but when ever he did, it felt as if a human was helping me and not a bird. Maybe I was just too weak to know the difference.

When we got home I went to my room and fell unto my bed. My precious treasure, Mikuo, was safe and unharmed. That's all I cared about. The one who always sang me a song and cared about me was safe. I drifted off into sleep with my last imagine of Mikuo standing infront of my face.

When I woke up Mikuo was gone though. I looked up from my bed and saw a teal haired boy standing infront of my bed. I looked at him with fear not knowing what was going to happen. I never saw this boy before in my life but he looked like he could be a male version of myself. " Who are you?" I asked him. He didn't respond though. He just simply sat next to me with a damp cloth. He took my arm and began to clean my wounds. I was scared, shocked, and confused. " Who are you? Where is my bird? " I asked. He just simply looked at me with a blank expression.

" Can you even talk? " I asked. This boy was very strange. He didn't talk, he just stared at me but there was something about his stare that was so familar... I do- MIKUO. But Mikuo is my pet canary. " Are...are you Mikuo? " I asked feeling a bit stupid.

" Yes. " he responded. His voice was so beautiful that even just hearing him say one word was pure bliss. I stared at him as he stare at me.

" But...you're a bird. "

" No, I'm your canary. "

" But...how? "

He lifted up my hand and kissed it. I immediately blushed at his action. " Just think of it as a thank you for protecting me. " He let my hand go and smiled gently. " Thank you for everything Miku. " I stared in awe as my once pet canary smiled ever so gently.

" Mikuo... thank you for being my friend... and letting me know that there is someone or something out there that could love me, a loveless girl. " I began to silently cry as leaned forward to me and wiped my tears.

" Miku, please know, I won't be the only one. I wish I could be a human and stay with you forever but I cannot. "

" but Mikuo you..."

" this is only for a limited amount of time. After this, you'll never see me again. "

" Mikuo, you can't leave me! I'll die without you! "

" Trust me, things will get better. Just let me sing you my song one last time."

" Alright. "

I hugged Mikuo tightly because I did not want him to leave me. He was my 1st and only friend. My best friend and if he were human I'd probably ask him to be my boyfriend. I don't want to lose my precious Mikuo. My ever so beautiful friend Mikuo. I buried my face in his shirt as he began to sing.

" _Please Perceive My Voice  
><em> _I don't need a body  
><em> _Having it makes me ugly  
><em> _Please love my voice  
><em> _That's all I want  
><em> _I'm your canary "_

Mikuo's voice sounded like an angel's. I wish he didn't have to leave me. I wish this didn't have to end. I wish this was all just a dream! I quietly began crying once more, my tears hitting Mikuo's shirt.

"_If your injured wings hurt_  
><em>I'll be your wings<em>  
><em>That was all I could do but<em>  
><em>Your songs, sounds and you yourself are penetrating my mind<em>  
><em>And finally I wished to touch you<em>  
><em>I'll sing beautifully, any songs you want<em>  
><em>I'll sleep with this hidden feeling"<em>

Don't leave me Mikuo. I wish I could yell that out to you right now but my voice won't work.

_"Please perceive my voice_  
><em>I don't need a body<em>  
><em>Having it makes me ugly<em>  
><em>Please love my voice<em>  
><em>That's all I want<em>  
><em>I'm your canary"<em>

This song is Mikuo's song to me but every song has an ending. Please Mikuo, don't let this song end. I want to be with you forever.

_"Please perceive my voice_  
><em>I don't need a body<em>  
><em>Having it makes me ugly<em>  
><em>Please love my voice<em>  
><em>That's all I want<em>  
><em>I'm your canary"<em>

Then it was over. The song was over and Mikuo slowly faded away in my arms and he whispered one last thing. ' Please don't cry my dearest Miku '. Soon Mikuo was completely gone without any proof he ever existed. His cage was gone, food, everything. That is until I looked down to my bed where he sat which revealed one little green feather but when I picked it up I realized something. It wasn't green but instead teal once you look at it closely enough. I picked up the tiny feather and placed it in a locket. This way Mikuo could always be with me.

Mikuo... it was because of your voice I was able to find out what happiness was even if it was for just a few days. Your voice will live on and I'll be the one who makes sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a one shot but reviews are deeply appericated! <strong>


End file.
